


breathe me in and mark me up

by Anonymous



Series: smoke and boas [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry Styles, Cock Slut Harry Styles, Dom Louis Tomlinson, Dom Louis Tomlinson/Sub Harry Styles, Don't ask me why, Dressing Room Sex, Finger Sucking, Grammy Awards, I am so sorry, It is now, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marking, Shotgunning, Smoking Kink, Top Louis Tomlinson, also im lazy, grammy winner harry styles, harrys boas, is that a thing?, its hot okay, just ignore typos thanks, smoker Louis Tomlinson, so much smoking, so this is unpolished, this is my formal apology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 03:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Been waiting days to do that, love.”Harry makes a nonsensical sound of agreement, dazed with lust as his eyes shut and he leans into Louis’ hand, on his cheek now.“Guess it’s a good thing you’ve got boas to cover up.”or:after harry opens the grammys louis smokes and marks harry up, something he hasn't been able to do for several days. then harry sucks his dick cause why not.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: smoke and boas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211981
Comments: 20
Kudos: 171
Collections: Anonymous





	breathe me in and mark me up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ceo louis whores](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ceo+louis+whores).



> what have i done- i blame ceo louis whores. you know who you are and this is your fault.

Louis does initially try to pay attention to the performance. Or, more accurately, pay attention to the _song_ , not the man performing. Not the way the black leather clings tightly to the lines of his thighs, the swell of his ass. Not the way the jacket is open wide now, boa flung aside, revealing the expanse of the singer’s chest, butterfly proudly on tattoo. However, focusing on _literally anything else_ is proving to be a very hard task. Innuendo fully intended. Louis adjusts his trousers subtly. 

Eventually, Louis simply gives up. Allows his eyes to scan across every inch of bare skin, his collarbones turning rosy with exertion, a glistening sheen of sweat covering his torso now as he throws his head back and bounces around the stage. Louis’ gaze fixates on Harry's bared throat, devastatingly clear of marks. 

(“Lou,” Harry had panted several days before as Louis sucked at the spot below his ear, “Grammys.”

Louis pulled back slightly to look at him. Harry’s gaze was on the ceiling, pupils blown wide and rosy lips parted as he gasped. Louis smirked and dipped down to press another kiss to the spot, murmuring against the skin of his throat, “What about them?”

Harry swallowed hard, already worked up and clearly struggling to string his words together as he stammered out, “Outfit. No, um, no shirt. Can’t- can’t have marks.”

“Well that's no fun,” Louis whispered, grinning as he felt Harry shiver beneath him, rising up to look down at Harry. Louis lowered his mouth to Harry’s, coaxing the younger man into a slow, filthy kiss before shifting away. “Guess I’ll just have to do it where no one will see.” 

Harry let out a whine at the loss of contact as Louis moved down his body, getting his mouth level with Harry’s thighs. Now _those_ would be covered.)

Louis snaps himself out of the memory, refocusing on the man giving the performance that had kept Louis from marking him for far to long. Harry’s always been better at this than Louis. The acting, the stage presence. He loves the attention, the adoration. And Louis loves to adore him. Louis teeth dig into his bottom lip sharply, his eyes glued to Harry as he sings the final note. Harry’s chest is rising and falling with every breath, shining with a thin layer of sweat and tinged pink higher up. 

Louis makes sure Harry sees him, sees his quick grin and wink before turning and retreating backstage. The next performer, Billie Eilish, is talented and under normal circumstances Louis would be happy to stay and watch. But Louis has other things on his mind and plans to be set in place. 

He smirks as he heads towards Harry’s trailer. He hasn’t waited days for nothing. Besides, a good fuck has always been a great way to ease Harry’s nerves. 

Louis steps up into the trailer and his gaze lands immediately on the clothing rack with Harry’s outfit change and emergency backup for the evening. Two more boas, lavender and black, catch his attention. A thought flits through his head and he moves to grab them, then shakes his head. No time for that now, it’ll have to wait. 

Louis pulls a pack of cigarettes and lighter from his pocket, flicking open the lighter and lighting up before raising the cig to his lips and drawing in a deep lungful of smoke. He admires the lighter for a moment, flicking it on and off. It’s his favorite, a simple silver zippo Harry got him a few years ago. Harry had it engraved, a cursive HET written on the side. Once changing his name, Harry found his new initials absolutely hilarious. 

Louis takes another drag of his cigarette and slips the lighter back into his trouser pocket. He drops into a chair and takes out his phone, opening twitter. Fans, of course, are losing their shit. Louis scrolls through the timeline, full of images from Harry’s performance. Louis’ half-hard state had waned on the walk to the trailer, but the pictures and clips are a very sudden reminder of his situation, his cock jumping to life. 

Louis sucks in a sharp breath at the black and white photo that’s appeared on his phone screen, courtesy of Harry Lambert it seems. The angle of the photo and casting of the shadows accentuates the sharp line of Harry’s jaw, the definition of his abs, the curves of his chest. Looking at the photo, you’d never know that with a simple touch, Louis could take this powerful man apart completely. The sudden reminder of how only Louis has that sort of control over Harry has Louis painfully hard and he pinches the cigarette between his lips, his hand dropping down to his dick, pressing down, searching for any sort of relief. 

Louis rubs himself none too gently, staring hard at the image. Harry needs to hurry the fuck up. 

As if on cue, the door to the trailer swings open and Harry steps in, smiling widely. Louis lifts his hand away from his crotch quickly, not wanting to clue Harry in to what’s in store quite yet. Louis sets his phone aside as Harry’s gaze meets him. 

“How was I?” Harry asks, grinning and stepping closer. Louis stands, taking a deep inhale and moving towards Harry, raising his eyebrow expectantly and plucking the cigarette from his lips. It clicks for Harry and his eyes darken slightly, mouth falling open obediently. Louis steps even closer, trailing his fingers down Harry’s chest, lungs starting to burn from holding in the smoke. 

Louis’ fingers grip the green boa, back around Harry’s neck, and suddenly he jerks Harry to him, mouths crashing together. Louis opens his lips, smoke spilling into Harry’s mouth and Louis kisses him hard, holding him in place with the feathered boa. Harry’s hands drop to his waist as he returns Louis’ kiss eagerly. Always eager, always wanting to be good. 

Louis pulls back after several moments’ admiring the way smoke trails out from between Harry’s lips, deeper red now. His pupils are blown wide, turning his eyes dark with lust. 

“You were brilliant, baby.”

A dopey smile spreads across Harry’s face and his fingers tighten on Louis’ waist. He opens his mouth, probably to say something cheeky, but Louis doesn’t give him the chance, fingers tightening in the boa and jerking Harry forward as he steps back. Louis quickly takes a drag of the cig before dropping it to the ashtray on the coffee table beside him, freeing his hand to curl fingers in the hair in the back of Harry’s head, yanking him back just how he wants him, exposing the entire expanse of his neck.

Louis leans in, exhaling smoke across Harry’s throat. Harry shivers, letting out a quiet moan and the barely-there sensation. Louis smirks and jerks Harry even closer, so their bodies are pressed together as Louis attaches his lips to Harry’s jugular, sucking hard. His skin tastes of cigarette smoke and sweat and Louis can’t get enough, licking and nipping his way down and across Harry’s neck, holding him in place with one hand rooted in his curls and the other gripping the feathered boa tightly.

Harry lets out whines and whimpers as Louis works, digging his fingers into Louis’ hips. The strong grip contrasted with the way he’s falling apart under Louis’ ministrations makes Louis feel heady with power and he sucks hard on Harry’s collarbone before biting down sharply. Harry lets out a loud cry at that, shuddering against Louis and head falling further back into Louis’ palm.

After a few more minutes of doing his best to mark every inch of Harry’s throat, Louis pulls back, panting slightly and eyes dark. He uses his grip on the back of Harry’s head to yank him down into a rough kiss, teeth clashing and shoving his tongue into Harry’s mouth as the younger man whines loudly. Louis draws the kiss out a while longer before breaking away, grinning and swiping a thumb across Harry’s spit-shiny bottom lip. 

“Been waiting days to do that, love.”

Harry makes a nonsensical sound of agreement, dazed with lust as his eyes shut and he leans into Louis’ hand, on his cheek now.

“Guess it’s a good thing you’ve got boas to cover up.”

Harry grins a little at that, eyelashes fluttering open. He glances down, hands moving to hold Louis’ over the boa. “Pretty, aren’t they?”

Louis smirks, pulling Harry’s ear to his mouth. “Bet they’ll look even prettier tying you up.” Louis nips at Harry’s ear as he groans, leaning forward to rest his head on Louis’ shoulder. 

“God, please Lou, fuck,” Harry whispers, lips brushing across Louis’ neck above his suit. “Fuck me.”

Louis chuckles, letting Harry kiss along his neck for another moment before pushing him off gently. “Time for that later, love. Right now we’ve got to get you ready to win your first grammy.”

Harry pouts at him. Louis rolls his eyes and shakes his head a little. He moves to step away but then Harry is dropping to his knees, hands on Louis’ ass keeping him in place. Big green doe-eyes look up at Louis, deceptively innocent. Louis doesn’t move a muscle and Harry leans forward, mouthing at Louis’ dick through his trousers. Louis hisses sharply and grabs Harry’s hair, jerking his head back. His neck arches and he gazes up at Louis, breathing heavy. 

“Harry, are you not the one that insisted I wear a _silk_ suit?”

Harry whines. 

Louis grips his chin. “We wouldn’t want to ruin it, now would we?”

“Please Lou, wanna blow you,” Harry replies, ignoring him.

In response, Louis shoves two fingers into his mouth. Harry gags for a moment, adjusting quickly and eagerly beginning to suck. Louis pretends to pay him no mind as he reaches over and picks back up his cigarette, straightening and taking a slow drag as he watches Harry, eyes staring up at him and cheeks hollowed, suck desperately on just two fingers. 

“You really are just such a slut for something in your mouth aren’t you?” Louis muses, smoke trailing out of his mouth. Harry lets out a moan, sucking harder. “This is all you’re getting for now, though.” A whimper. “Can’t have you gagging on my cock until you lose your voice right before you win a grammy, now can we?” Harry groans loudly. “You’d love that, wouldn’t you? Love accepting your award with your voice still rough from me fucking your throat? Love thanking your management with the taste of my cum still on your tongue?” Harry cries around his fingers and Louis suddenly pulls them out.

“Louis,” Harry pants, eyes wide and pleading. “Lou, _please_.”

Louis should win a damn award himself for denying Harry right now. Eyes dark and wide with a mix of adrenaline and lust, lips red and shiny from sucking Louis’ fingers, cheeks flushed, looking utterly wrecked and begging Louis for his cock. Fucking vixen. But Louis knows that while Harry’s exhibitionism streak lets them do many things, having a fucked out voice when he accepts his first grammy is something Harry will regret.

Louis inhales another lungful of smoke and leans down, exhaling across Harry’s face. Harry’s mouth falls open and Louis brushes his lips across the younger man’s teasingly. “I believe you have an awards ceremony to attend,” Louis breathes before suddenly stepping back, breaking all contact. 

“Lou,” Harry complains, pouting. Louis just raises an eyebrow and settles back into his chair, smoking idly. Harry shuffles closer until he’s in between Louis’ legs. “Just let me suck you off. If you don’t come down my throat or fuck my face it’ll be fine. Please, I need something.”

Louis watches him carefully, realizing. This is more than just lust, this is Harry needing reassurance that he’s Louis’ good boy. Needing to do something he knows he can before going out there. Sex always did help with his nerves. 

“Yeah, baby, alright,” Louis agrees, voice rough. Harry’s face lights up and he leans forward, nosing the length of Louis’ dick through his trousers, clever fingers undoing the button and wide eyes looking up at Louis as he takes the zip between his teeth and pulls it down. Louis lifts off the seat a bit to help get his pants and trousers down, cock springing free, precum shining on the tip, an angry red color from being hard so long.

Harry’s eyes glint as he leans forward, but as an idea occurs to Louis, he stops him. “Wait.” Harry lets out a protesting whine, but Louis holds him in place with a hand gripping his chin. Louis takes a deep, long drag from the cigarette before bending to seal his lips to Harry’s. Catching the hint, Harry inhales the smoke and closes his mouth as Louis pulls back.

Wide green eyes stare up at Louis for a second before Harry suddenly sucks the tip of Louis’ cock into his mouth, smoke curling out of his lips and around the rest of Louis’ dick as Harry swallows him down. Louis lets out a groan, fingers dropping down to tangle in his hair and Harry sucks him further in, swirling his tongue and flattening it against the underside. His head bobs of its own accord, Louis’ hands resting idly in Harry’s hair. 

Harry sucking his cock is one of Louis’ favorite views. He looks gorgeous doing it, cheeks hollowed, lips glossy and red, mascara-darkened eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks. “Fuck, Haz,” Louis groans, bucking up inadvertently. Harry doesn’t even gag, taking him deeper still. Louis tightens his grip in Harry’s hair, holding him off. “Not too deep, baby, can’t ruin your voice. Can’t have everyone knowing what a slut for cocksucking you are.”

Harry groans, vibrations travelling through Louis and he swears loudly. “ _Fuck_ , ‘m gonna cum, baby.” Harry makes an encouraging sound, sucking harder. Louis throws his head back, gripping Harry’s hair tightly to keep himself from fucking his face. The heat pooling in his tummy curls tight and Louis jerks Harry off him before spurting ropes of cum across Harry’s face, some landing in his hair, across his cheekbones, most in his still open mouth. 

“Fuck Harry,” Louis groans once he can catch his breath. “You’re so fucking brilliant at that, you know that?” Harry grins devilishly, tongue darting out to lick the cum off his lips as he stands up. “Christ, baby. Your voice okay?”

Harry swallows, clears his throat. “Fine, I think.” His grin widens. “Told you.”

Louis rolls his eyes, moving his hands to Harry’s hips and tugging him to straddle his lap, kissing him softly. “Yeah, yeah. Little shit. Now that you’re properly sucked my dick, you ready to win a grammy?”

Suddenly, Harry’s face falls, the satisfied grin melting away. He leans forward, tucking his face into Louis’ neck, kissing him lightly. “Wish you could come with me.”

Louis’ chest tightens. “Me too, baby. One day, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Harry murmurs into the skin of his neck. Louis bites back a sigh and taps Harry’s arse for him to get off. 

“Let’s go get you all pretty, hm?” 

Harry smirks as he climbs off Louis’ lap. “I’m always pretty.”

Louis stands up with him, pulling him in for a dirty, cum-flavored kiss. “The prettiest.”

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you thought! first time writing smut and i need validation. considering making this a three part series, let me know what you think x


End file.
